


When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Series: And my brain is like an orchestra (playing on, insane) [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Insane bad guy, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus kept his eyes shut as he heard movement around the room he was being kept in. He hoped that if he pretended to be asleep, he would be left alone.“Dami, my love. Time to take your medicine.” A syrupy sweet voice cooed. A hand touched his shoulder and Klaus couldn’t help but flinch away. The hands pulled at him and Klaus shivered under their touch.“Please, please no.” He murmured as the tourniquet was tied around his arm and the needle slid under his skin. He didn’t want this. He wanted Diego. Loving Diego who kept him company when the dreams became too much, Diego who was soft and kind. Klaus hadn’t realized how much he loved Diego until his captor had shown him the photos.Diego lying dead on the floor had been the hardest one to stomach.





	When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This installment was hard to write. It's super short because I really do not like to write Klaus getting tortured. The next installment will be better I hope

Klaus kept his eyes shut as he heard movement around the room he was being kept in. He hoped that if he pretended to be asleep, he would be left alone.

“Dami, my love. Time to take your medicine.” A syrupy sweet voice cooed. A hand touched his shoulder and Klaus couldn’t help but flinch away. The hands pulled at him and Klaus shivered under their touch.

“Please, please no.” He murmured as the tourniquet was tied around his arm and the needle slid under his skin. He didn’t want this. He wanted Diego. Loving Diego who kept him company when the dreams became too much, Diego who was soft and kind. Klaus hadn’t realized how much he loved Diego until his captor had shown him the photos.

Diego lying dead on the floor had been the hardest one to stomach.

“Don’t worry, Dami. I’ll love you in his stead. You will grow to love me just the same. Now, let’s let the heroin kick in. Everything will be alright. I’ll be right back.” The man said. Klaus watched with fading energy as the man left the room.

“We have to get out of here.” Ben murmured. Klaus lolled his head towards the ghost of his brother

“Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone here.” He murmured. Ben grimaced

“I won’t. I promise.” Ben said sliding into a sitting position on the couch. The man returned and Klaus watched him set up a basin

“What’s your name?” Klaus asked, hoping that if he asked enough questions the torture would be put off

“My name, dearest Damian, is Maximillian but you may call me Max. Now, let’s get down to work.” The man said, his eyes flashing yellow and his outstretched hands had long claw like nails. Klaus whimpered when Max took him and dragged him off the queen-sized bed over to the doctor’s table. The chain on his ankle dragged but never pulled taunt. Max laid a cloth out over his face and the torture began.

Klaus was able to sink into his own head to escape the worst of it. Returning to Diego’s apartment and memories of the man who he loved.

When he resurfaced, he was once again in the bed, his shirt was damp

“Hey.” Ben said sliding up to Klaus’ side. Klaus gave him a weak smile

“I wish I could summon Diego.” Klaus murmured. Tears welled up in his eyes at the thought of Diego not wanting to be around him as a ghost.

“Hey, he’d be here. He loves you. And the fact that he’s not here means he might be alive.” Ben said. It only caused Klaus to sob harder

“I want to go home Ben. I want Diego and I want to go home.” Klaus sobbed. He knew he should be careful, that Max was probably listening in on everything he said and watching everything he did. He didn’t care though. If Max had somehow missed the fact that Klaus saw and talked to ghosts then he was more insane than he originally appeared.

“It’s going to be okay.” Ben murmured. Klaus couldn’t see him through his tears, could only feel the cool tingling feeling of Ben’s hands passing through his. He fell asleep crying.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say how much longer this series is going to go. I'm seeing the light at the end of the tunnel though so we're almost there.


End file.
